


Two Night Stand

by robin_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, dean is bi, gabe is ace, like that film, sobs, that rhymes, this makes me cry, two night stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_writes/pseuds/robin_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Night Stand au. Cas is Megan and Dean is Alec, everyone is a guy au except from Jo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zerer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerer/gifts).



> I literally wrote this straight after watching the movie Two Night Stand, which is great by the way. If you haven't seen it then you totally should. Please leave kudos. I live for kudos. Comments are even better, but if you want to be mean, please only leave constructive criticism or nice things. Thanks so much xxx

"Cassie, you need to get out! Stop moping around. It's not your fault Ruby was a slut!" Gabriel, my roommate shouted from the shower.   
"You don't understand. I'm not ready yet."  
"Ready for what? Huh? Meaningless sex? Or an actual relationship? Go on, put yourself out there, you'd be surprised how many guys would turn gay for you." The shower stopped running and Gabriel's voice became clearer.  
"That's not how it works Gabe."  
"Yeah, well I wouldn't know. I'm ace."  
"And so you remind me everyday. Can I borrow your laptop, mine's got a flat battery."  
"Sure. But do me a favour and set yourself up a dating profile while you're at it." He paused. "I'm going to the candy store downtown. I'll be back in a bit. Do you want anything?" He grabbed some clothes, pulled them on and picked up his keys, and wallet.  
"Some sugar mice would be greatly appreciated. Thanks." Gabriel nodded. Shaking his hair dry, he left the apartment. 

That night, I did in fact set up a dating profile, although I did not expect results.   
Name: Castiel Novak  
Age: 23  
Interests: Meaningless sex.  
By the next week, I had over fifty messages from ambitious guys. They all said vaguely the same thing 'Hey. Nice name. Wanna bang?' Not exactly my usual type, but there was one that caught my eye. It was from a guy called Dean and it said 'Hey. I'm really not good at this sort of thing, but you're really hot and I'd love to meet. So, I'll be waiting at Aunt Jackie's coffee shop with two plates of cherry pie at 3pm on Tuesday. If you don't turn up, I'll give the homeless guy who lives at the back of Jackie's the second piece. But if you do, well I guess we could see how it goes. Dean x'

Wow. Today was Tuesday and, as I glanced at the clock next to my bed, it was 14:56. Fuck.   
I was already dressed, however my hair stuck up everywhere like a bird's nest. A bit of gel and I was good to go. "Hey Cas, you leaving?" Gabriel moaned at me.  
"Yeah Gabe, I've got a date." I rushed to grab my keys.  
"Make sure you keep it in your pants then, I don't want to be coming home later to find a scene. Or maybe I do. I don't quite know. Bye Cas."  
"Bye."

Exactly eleven minutes later, I was standing outside Aunt Jackie's coffee shop, puffing because I ran. Catching my breath, I walked in and looked around. It was pretty nice. I had never been here before as there was a Starbucks opposite my apartment, however, I thought to make a mental note to come here more often as it smelt amazing. The scent of pie, cake and good coffee wafted in front of my nose. Mmm...   
I looked to my left and saw Dean. He was just finishing up.   
"Hi. I'm Castiel." I said, sitting down in front of him. For a guy desperate enough to revert to a dating site, he looked awfully good. His thin tshirt streched across his rock hard abs. I melted into myself.  
"Hey Castiel, I'm Dean. I see you got my message."  
"Yes. It's a nice place. I've never been here before."  
"I can tell. The look on your face as you walked in said it all. Pie?" He pushed the second plate towards me.  
"Mmm..." I grabbed it with an animal hunger that I've never felt before. I devoured it pretty quick.   
"Hungry?" He lifted his coffee to his lips, holding back an amused chuckle.   
"I've never had pie this good before." I mumbled. I'm saying never a lot.   
"Well, Aunt Jackie's is the best place in town for pie!"  
"You're not wrong!"

There was a pause whilst we finished our 'meal'.  
"So, Castiel, would you like to come home with me?" God yes.  
"There's one thing that I have to know about you first."  
"Anything."  
"Are you a murderer, serial killer and or kidnapper?"  
"No. I can honestly say that I am not. If you'd have asked me if I have a criminal record that would be another story."  
"What did you do?"  
"When I was a kid, I stole cars like it was going out of fashion. I was in jail a few times, but I didn't do too much time as all of the 'victims' didn't press charges."  
"Interesting. I myself did some computer hacking, with a girl by the alias of Charlie, for the President."  
"That doesn't technically count, but would you still like to come home with me?"  
"Yes. I think so."  
"Good."

I fell into bed with Dean, we had sex for as long as we both could handle, and then again for longer. It was amazing. I had never felt so great in my life. And then it stopped, we both fell asleep, devoid of all remaining energy, and I stayed. That was probably a mistake, but I did it anyway.  
An alarm clock went off at ten, much earlier than I would usually wake up, and at first I was disorientated. "Morning." He whispered in my ear as he reached over to switch the clock off.  
"Good morning. Uhh... Dean. I have to be going, I have this thing that I have to do at ten thirty." Of course, it was an utter lie.The man was so perfect at sex, that there had to have been something dreadfully wrong with him, and I didn't want to stay to find out what.  
"Oh yeah, sure. Stay for breakfast though?"  
"I don't think I have the time. But thanks for the offer." I got dressed in silence, and I felt him watching my every move.   
"Yeah. Okay, see you Cas." He said as I left his apartment.

When I got to the outside door, I tried to open it. But it wouldn't budge. A massive pile of snow and ice prevented the door from opening. I looked out of the glass square and the entirety of New York was white. "Oh for God's sake." I shouted.   
Eventually, I resigned myself to walking back up the stairs to Dean's door. I knocked. It opened.   
"I'm not going anywhere, the door's frozen. So, what were you going to have for breakfast then?" He smirked and held the door wider as to signal for me to come in. 

We sat down to a bowl of lucky charms and a mug of homemade hot chocolate.   
"What do you want to do today then?" Dean asked me slurping at his beverage.  
"Well, my interests do include meaningless sex."  
"Apart from that. What do you do for fun?"  
"I like to draw. And I like science."  
"Hmm... what if we got high, because that is something I enjoy, and play a drawing game like Pictionary? For science?"  
"Sounds... fun." It did actually. It sounded more fun than what I do for a job, drawing people for police cases.

So, we got high and for a while, everything was perfect. More than perfect. Everything was at peace. And for the tiniest moment, and the longest hour, the world faded away and suddenly it was just Dean and me and nothing else mattered. 

In that heavenly time, we somehow decided to sleep together again. The hour stretched into hours and day turned to night and suddenly, I found myself believing that this was meant to be and meant to last. 

Until I woke up and Dean was asleep and I found a picture under his pillow.

I thought at first that it was his sister, and they looked somewhat alike. However, it said Me and Jo. Engaged February 2015 on the back.   
I started to snivel, then the snivel turned into full-blown crying which woke Dean up. He looked actually concerned, but I threw the picture in his face and gathered my stuff, sitting in the hallway outside his door until the snow stopped.

And then, making my way back home, I cried again. I cried for days after. I loved him and he loved me, but he also loved her and that was unacceptable.

I shut my dating account down and fell into my bed, surrounded by darkness.

"Hey Cas." Gabriel stepped into my room with a box of tissues and a plate of pancakes. "I just wanted to let you know that Dean called seventeen times. He wants to talk, so I'll leave the phone in here, just in case." And then he left, as quickly as he came in. 

Four more days passed, and I had to go into work. I got dressed, went to work, came home from work, and got undressed again. My routine went like that for a week, until I started to feel better. 

Once my mood picked up, so did my ability to work more, and I found myself taking more breaks as there was no more work. No more serial killers to sketch, no more theives to draw. This meant that I ended up listening to the voicemails Dean left over and over, and then one day, I called him.

"Hi." I said.  
"Hey,"  
"I'm sorry for not calling back sooner, but I didn't think you deserved it."  
"Fair enough, but with your permission, I'd like to explain myself."  
"Oh, please do. I'd love to hear how your fiance isn't actually your fiance."  
"She died." He paused. "She got blown up on the job. Jo... she was a bomb disposals expert, and one day she was just not clever enough."  
"Oh God, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."  
"It's fine. I guess you thought that I was an asshole, right?"  
"Yeah. I'm actually going to Aunt Jackie's in an hour, once my shift ends. Would you be up for meeting me? Dean?"  
"Yes, that sounds... pretty great actually."  
"Awesome. I'll see you there."


End file.
